Letting Go
by MunlytAngel01
Summary: mainly from the OVA... it's about winry's thoughts as the gate closes and ed's thoughts two years after he decided to stay at teh other side... read and review! first FMA fic!


well, this is my very first FMA fanfic... hehehe!!! actually, my fictions are more from flame of recca but after watching the OVA of FMA (Conqueror of Shambala) i just know i have to write this... the fic is divided into two parts... the first one is from winry's point of view while teh second once is from ed's point of view...

the story is set at that moment when ed decided to leave amestris for good... if there are some inaccuracies and other errors that i'm not very well aware of, please do point it out for me... thanks guys and hope you like the fic... oh... and don't forget to read and review!!!!!

* * *

The End of the Long wait

So this is how you choose to end my waiting. I have to admit though, this isn't the kind of ending I have in mind. Somehow, I've always pictured you knocking on my door and telling me you're home, telling me that you're not leaving me anymore, that you're not going to make me wait any longer. Yet, it was just a picture, built inside my mind to keep me hoping, to give me the strength to live.

Slowly, I watched as the thing that almost destroyed Amestris fall down from the sky, definitely carrying you in it.

"I bet that's Ed." I reluctantly whispered to no one in particular.

"How did you know?" a voice asked me coming from a friend who helped me a while ago. I forgot she was even there.

"He wouldn't want me to wait any longer." I said, hoping that somehow, at the back of your mind, as you leave this place that you once called home, you were thinking of me and those memories that we've shared together with Al.

A minute later, a blinding light spurred from the ground, opening the entrance that would take you to the other side of the gate, the entrance that would take you away from me, this time, for good.

I clutched the briefcase that once contained the automail I made just for you just as the light started to grow brighter than before, knowing that at the moment, you're crossing the gate that would separate us forever. I just never thought this would be the last time that I'll pour my heart into making an automail just for you. It never occurred to me when I was making those that it would be the last time I'll make them… for you.

Just as fast as it started, the blinding light started fading away slowly, signaling that the gate was closing, that for the last time… you're leaving… and never coming back, no matter how much I make you promise to.

"I love you, Ed. Please remember that…" I whispered to the wind, knowing that it would carry to you the feelings I have never had the chance to voice out. "Sayonara…"

And with that, the light finally completely disappeared as if it was never even there a moment ago, and I felt small droplets of water on my cheeks.

_Rain?_

I looked up to confirm my thoughts but as my eyes traveled upward, I noticed that the sky was crystal clear.

* * *

Ending the long wait

How long has it been? Two years? Two and a half? Maybe even more than that. It's been a long time since Al and I decided to stay here at the place at the other side of the gate, at the other side of Amestris, at the other side of the place we once called home.

Reluctantly, I let my eyes wander around the small apartment where Al and I had been living for a while. It wasn't a big place but right now, this is home. This is where we both started all over again.

We've arranged the things in our little apartment just like the way we remembered the home that we left behind years ago, the home that we will never have the chance to visit again.

My eyes fell on a pair of automail displayed on top of a glass cabinet. Together with it was a frame containing a picture of the girl, no, woman who made them, who poured her heart just to make them… for me.

Slowly, I walked towards the glass cabinet, noticing how the automail shone against the light as if they were newly made.

"Brother?" a questioning voice sounded from behind me as I stopped right in front of the glass cabinet.

"Still as shiny as ever… as if they're brand new…" I whispered, bringing my hand to touch them from the surface of the glass cover.

"Of course it is. You shine them everyday, remember?" Al reminded me in his soft, gentle voice and I know we're probably thinking of the very same person.

They were the last things she gave me, her only remembrance, except for the picture that Al has on his wallet, together with our pictures as well, when he came here with me. She made these. She always made these things for me. Aside from that, they were my only connection to her and her connection to me.

"I'll be going out for a few minutes." I heard Al said from the doorway.

He probably thinks it's best for me to have some time alone. Since we came here, he always made sure that I would have some time alone everyday so I could reminisce… so I could think of her.

She had always waited for me to come home, even before the crossing of the gate happened, she had always been waiting for me. Either from Central or from god-forsaken, homoculus infested place, she was always there, at her house, waiting.

And this is not how I planned on ending her wait. It just so happens that it was what is best for both worlds. Aside from that, it hurts me to see her at the verge of tears whenever we come home from Central or whenever we leave.

So I ended her wait. But not in the way I had always wanted to. I had always pictured myself coming home to her and staying there for good, even if it means I have to suffer the wrath of her wrench every single day of my life. I had always pictured of fulfilling my promise to her: my promise to come back home.

But it was just a picture, a picture that had kept me from dying in every battle I've fought just so I could fulfill that promise.

And yet, here I am, living in the world parallel to where she is, never having the chance to tell her directly those words I whispered when the gate was closing two years ago.

Flashback

"I love you Ed… please remember that… Sayonara…"

Despite of the promise I made to myself to never turn back as the gates were closing, my head immediately snapped back to look at the world I once called my home, upon hearing those words against the wind.

It felt so real… so real that I could clearly hear her voice whispering those words to me. It must be real. Her last words… her confession… the words I had been longing to hear ever since that day Al and I argued who to marry her first.

"Winry…" I whispered, fighting the urge to run back and stay… with her. But what must be done must be done and this is the right thing to do. The gate should be destroyed from the other side so that Amestris would be safe… so that she would be safe.

"I love you too…" I whispered reluctantly as I look back one last time. "Sayonara…"

End of flashback

I stared at the picture of the woman who had captured my heart for a very long time without her even knowing it. I may be able to meet her counterpart in this world. I might even fall in love with her counterpart… but she could never be her. She would always be the only "Winry" for me.

"Sorry… for making you wait for too long… and sorry… for breaking my promise… I love you…" I whispered against the wind, knowing that it would carry those words past the gate, to her.

* * *

REVIEW GUYS!!!! 


End file.
